Mystery 101
by kairei4ever
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and you all know what that means, flowers and chocolates for your loved ones. But here someone goes the extra step to prove that he's really in love. DM/HP


"What do you think is wrong with him

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Neville asked the people around him.

Hermoine shrugged. "Can't really know with him. But I have a suspicion." The four boys with her looked at her expectantly. "He told me he was seeing some one. Has been since the middle of sixth year." She said with a sigh.

"Did he tell you who it was?" Ron asked.

"No. He said that who ever it is wasn't sure how we'd react. So, Harry thought it best not to mention who it was. All I know is that it's a 'he', and from what I've heard from Harry, he sounds like a decent bloke."

"That's all nice and dandy, but that doesn't tell us what your suspicion is." Seamus said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing Harry's depressed because he hasn't received anything from his lover. Seeing as its Valentine's Day."

"Oh!" all four boys said in union.

The five walked into the great hall. When they walked in there was a collective whistle.

"Well who ever the mystery guy is they've gone threw a lot of trouble. Now the whole school knows that Harry's taken." Seamus said, the other four nodded in agreement.

They proceeded to there table and sat down

"Are all the Slitherin's on a diet or something?" Dean asked suddenly.

The four others looked in the direction of the Slitherin table. They all noticed that all the plates were full and that none of the Slitherin's were eating.

"I don't know. But I do know there weird. Must be another one of there weird things."

Ron stated.

The other tree boys agreed, but Hermione thought there was something more. Especially when she noticed Draco Malfoy looking at the doors every ten seconds, and Blaze Zambini seeming to be trying to calm him.

About ten minutes later a Slitherin first year came running threw the doors and straight to Malfoy, the boy whispered something in his ear, which made Malfoy smirk. Just then Harry walked threw the doors, and froze.

Hermione watched as Malfoy stood up and started walking towards Harry, a smirk firmly placed. Harry seemed to notice Malfoy's advance, then a puzzled look appeared on his face. Malfoy stopped in front of Harry, who looked some what confused.

"Potter." Malfoy said just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Malfoy." Harry responded, still confused.

That's when Malfoy's smirk turned into a smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day Love." Then he leaned forward and kissed Harry's slightly parted lips.

Harry responded immediately.

"Get a room!" Blaze Zambini yelled from his seat at the Slitherin's table. "We've seen enough of this in the common room, and some of us are trying to eat here." He finished.

Harry and Draco pulled apart; Harry blushing like a school girl, but still smiling. And Draco was simply smirking. During there kiss Draco had pulled Harry close to him, and was now holding him loosely around the waist.

"Jealous Zambini?" Harry shot.

"You whish."

During the short exchange, Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville had walked up to the couple.

"So this is the mystery man." Hermione said smiling.

Harry nodded blushing again.

"I thought you said he didn't want people to know about the two of you?" Hermione asked pretending to be annoyed.

"I didn't. But when the seventh years walked in on us: which finished with every Slitherin's knowing. I thought that it was useless to keep hiding it. Thought I left Harry out on the last part. I wanted to surprise him." Draco explained.

"Well you did a fine job at that." Hermione smiled.

The small group was soon joined by Pansy, Blaize, Goyle, Crable, and Theodore.

"Man the look on your face was priceless; when you saw the banner." Pansy teased.

Harry stuck his tug out at Pansy, who just chuckled.

"Put that thing away before I find a better use for it." Draco whispered.

Harry immediately put his tug away, and Draco smirked, wrapping both arms around Harry's waist, from behind and pulled Harry flush against his chest.

"Now if you'll please excuse us. Harry and I have things to do. That can only be done behind closed doors. Also don't expect to see us for super." Draco smirked as he pulled Harry out of the great all and towards the dungeons.

The small group left behind shook there heads and went back to there seats, and talked about what ever came to mind, especially to two love birds that were missing.

_**The End!**_


End file.
